Colosseum
Prerequisites In the mountains to the far North of your Forest lies the Colosseum... Players level 17 and above may take up the challenges of continuous battling to earn limited animals by winning series of battles over set periods! How it works Each hour, players may enter the Colosseum and select an animal of their choice to compete against the random opponent presented to battle. For each battle won a Prize Token is awarded which counts towards the total required for the current prize animal. The Prize Animal is limited and will typically run for only 28 to 38 days before being replaced by a new animal. The prize token type also changes with each new animal and any previous tokens will not be transferrable. It is generally also possible to purchase the current prize animal from the Market with if so desired. Winning Streak: When a battle is won, players are additionally awarded a winning Streak of 1 and will receive Bonus Prizes as indicated. For each subsequent consecutive win the Streak is increased by 1. However, losing any battle will reset the Streak to 0, unless a premium is paid to retain it. Winning Bonus Prizes A Streak of between 1 and 5 will award bonus prizes of 500 , plus 1 Prize Token A Streak of between 6 and 20? will award bonus prizes of 1,500 , plus 2 Prize Token A Streak of between 21? and 40? will award bonus prizes of ? , plus 3? Prize Token. In addition: A Streak of between 5 and 9 will reduce the 'waiting time' between battles by 6 m (to 54m) A Streak of between 10 and 19 will reduce the 'waiting time' between battles by 12 m (to 48m) A Streak of between 20 and 29? will reduce the 'waiting time' between battles by 18 m (to 48m): Colosseum_Streak_0.png Colosseum_Streak_0_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_1.png Colosseum_Streak_1_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_2.png Colosseum_Streak_2_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_3.png Colosseum_Streak_3_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_4.png Colosseum_Streak_4_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_5.png Colosseum_Streak_5_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_6.png Colosseum_Streak_6_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_7.png Colosseum_Streak_7_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_8.png Colosseum_Streak_8_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_9.png Colosseum_Streak_9_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_10_Win.png Colosseum_Streak_12_Win.png Losing Streak: Losing any battle will result in the loss of any amassed Streak to 0, unless a premium of 24 ((Gem}} is paid to retain it. If the premium is paid, Your Streak will retained at the level pertaining prior to losing the current battle: Colosseum_Streak_1-5_Lose.png Colosseum_Streak_6-10_Lose.png ---- Current Challenge 25th (November 2019) - and UFN The 25th tournament boss is the Tidesdale (3rd re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event is available at level 17 and runs for 1461 days from Nov 1st, until Oct 31st, 2023) *Note: As the 'time until end of tournament' is counting down from 1461 days (4 years!), it is unclear whether S8 will be setting any further Colosseum tournaments or whether this feature has been abandoned. Colosseum_Tidesdale(4)_Start.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(4)_Win.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(4)_Lose.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(4)_Win2.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(4)_Prize.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(4)_Prize2.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(4)_Prize3.png ---- Battle Type Advantage Table ---- Previous Challenges |-| Dummy= (October 2019) See Notes Colosseum_PyroPony_Goal.png ---- |-| 24th= (August-September 2019) The 24th tournament boss was the Shivering Snuggler (re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from Aug 23rd, until Sep 20th, 2019) Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler(2)_Popup.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler(2)_Goal.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler(2)_Start.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler(2)_Win.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler(2)_Lose.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler(2)_Prize.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler(2)_Prize2.png ---- |-| 23rd= (August 2019) The 23rd tournament boss was the Yukon Wolf (re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from Jul 26th, until Aug 23rd) Colosseum_YukonWolf(2)_Popup.png Colosseum_YukonWolf(2)_Goal.png Colosseum_YukonWolf(2)_Start.png Colosseum_YukonWolf(2)_Win.png Colosseum_YukonWolf(2)_Lose.png Colosseum_YukonWolf(2)_Prize.png Colosseum_YukonWolf(2)_Prize2.png ---- |-| 22nd= (July 2019) The 22nd tournament boss was the Tidesdale (2nd re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from Jun 28th, until Jul 26th) Colosseum_Tidesdale(3)_Popup.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(3)_Goal.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(3)_Start.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(3)_Win.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(3)_Lose.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(3)_Prize.png Colosseum_Tidesdale(3)_Prize2.png ---- |-| 21st= (June 2019) The 21st tournament boss was the Ocean Otter (re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from May 31st, until Jun 28th) Colosseum_OceanOtter(2)_Popup.png Colosseum_OceanOtter(2)_Goal.png Colosseum_OceanOtter(2)_Start.png Colosseum_OceanOtter(2)_Win.png Colosseum_OceanOtter(2)_Lose.png Colosseum_OceanOtter(2)_Prize.png Colosseum_OceanOtter(2)_Prize2.png ---- |-| 20th= (May 2019) The 20th tournament boss was the Greek Harpy (re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from May 3rd, until May 31st) Colosseum_GreekHarpy(2)_Popup.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy(2)_Goal.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy(2)_Start.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy(2)_Win.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy(2)_Lose.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy(2)_Prize.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy(2)_Prize2.png ---- |-| 19th= (April 2019) The 19th tournament boss was the Crashclaw (re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 24 days from Apr 9th, until May 3rd) Colosseum_Crashclaw(2)_Popup.png Colosseum_Crashclaw(2)_Goal.png Colosseum_Crashclaw(2)_Start.png Colosseum_Crashclaw(2)_Win.png Colosseum_Crashclaw(2)_Lose.png Colosseum_Crashclaw(2)_Prize.png Colosseum_Crashclaw(2)_Prize2.png ---- |-| 18th= (March 2019) The 18th tournament boss was the Fairy Dragon (re-issue): Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 35 days from Mar 5th, until Apr 9th) Colosseum_FairyDragon(2)_Popup.png Colosseum_FairyDragon(2)_Goal.png Colosseum_FairyDragon(2)_Start.png Colosseum_FairyDragon(2)_Win.png Colosseum_FairyDragon(2)_Lose.png Colosseum_FairyDragon(2)_Prize.png Colosseum_FairyDragon(2)_Prize2.png ---- |-| 17th= (February 2019) The 17th tournament boss was the Diamondog : Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 32 days from Feb 1st, until Mar 5th) Colosseum_Diamondog_Popup.png Colosseum_Diamondog_Goal.png Colosseum_Diamondog_Start.png Colosseum_Diamondog_Win.png Colosseum_Diamondog_Lose.png Colosseum_Diamondog_Prize.png Colosseum_Diamondog_Prize2.png ---- |-| 16th= (January 2019) The 16th tournament boss was the Pumulus : Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 31 days from Jan 1st, until Feb 1st) Colosseum_Pumulus_Popup.png Colosseum_Pumulus_Goal.png Colosseum_Pumulus_Start.png Colosseum_Pumulus_Win.png Colosseum_Pumulus_Lose.png Colosseum_Pumulus_Prize.png Colosseum_Pumulus_Prize2.png ---- |-| 15th= (December 2018) The 15th tournament boss was the Fey Soldier : Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 24 days from Dec 7th, 2018, until Jan 1st, 2019) Colosseum_FeySoldier_Popup.png Colosseum_FeySoldier_Goal.png Colosseum_FeySoldier_Start.png Colosseum_FeySoldier_Win.png Colosseum_FeySoldier_Lose.png Colosseum_FeySoldier_Prize.png Colosseum_FeySoldier_Prize2.png ---- |-| 14th= (November 2018) The 14th tournament boss was the Crashclaw : Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 35 days from Nov 2nd, until Dec 7th) Colosseum_Crashclaw_Popup.png Colosseum_Crashclaw_Goal.png Colosseum_Crashclaw_Start.png Colosseum_Crashclaw_Win.png Colosseum_Crashclaw_Lose.png Colosseum_Crashclaw_Prize.png Colosseum_Crashclaw_Prize2.png ---- |-| 13th= (October 2018) The 13th tournament boss was the Old Bones : Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 31 days from Oct 2nd, until Nov 2nd) Colosseum_OldBones_Popup.png Colosseum_OldBones_Goal.png Colosseum_OldBones_Start.png Colosseum_OldBones_Win.png Colosseum_OldBones_Lose.png Colosseum_OldBones_Prize.png Colosseum_OldBones_Prize2.png ---- |-| 12th= (September 2018) The 12th tournament boss was the Fairy Dragon : Win 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 32 days from Aug 31st, until Oct 2nd) Colosseum_FairyDragon_Popup.png Colosseum_FairyDragon_Goal.png Colosseum_FairyDragon_Start.png Colosseum_FairyDragon_Win.png Colosseum_FairyDragon_Lose.png Colosseum_FairyDragon_Prize.png Colosseum_FairyDragon_Prize2.png ---- |-| 11th= (August 2018) The 11th tournament boss was the Astrowl : Win 335 Astrowl Feathers (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 31 days from Jul 31st, until Aug 31st) Colosseum_Astrowl_Popup.png Colosseum_Astrowl_Goal.png Colosseum_Astrowl_Start.png Colosseum_Astrowl_Win.png Colosseum_Astrowl_Lose.png Colosseum_Astrowl_Prize.png Colosseum_Astrowl_Prize2.png ---- |-| 10th= (July 2018) The 10th tournament boss was the Birthday Pheasant : Win 335 (name TBC)s in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 25 days from Jul 6th, until Jul 31st) Colosseum_BirthdayPheasant_Popup.png Colosseum_BirthdayPheasant_Goal.png Colosseum_BirthdayPheasant_Start.png Colosseum_BirthdayPheasant_Win.png Colosseum_BirthdayPheasant_Lose.png Colosseum_BirthdayPheasant_Prize.png Colosseum_BirthdayPheasant_Prize2.png ---- |-| 9th= (June 2018) The 9th tournament boss was the Greek Harpy : Win 335 Greek Harpy Feathers in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 35 days from Jun 1st, until Jul 6th) Colosseum_GreekHarpy_Popup.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy_Goal.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy_Start.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy_Win.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy_Lose.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy_Prize.png Colosseum_GreekHarpy_Prize2.png ---- |-| 8th= (May 2018) The 8th tournament boss was the Ocean Otter : Win 335 Nautical Nectars in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 31 days from May 1st, until Jun 1st) Colosseum_OceanOtter_Popup.png Colosseum_OceanOtter_Goal.png Colosseum_OceanOtter_Start.png Colosseum_OceanOtter_Win.png Colosseum_OceanOtter_Lose.png Colosseum_OceanOtter_Prize.png Colosseum_OceanOtter_Prize2.png Colosseum_OceanOtter_Prize3.png ---- |-| 7th= (April 2018) The 7th tournament boss was the Tidesdale (re-issue): Win 305 Tidesdale Stones (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 32 days from Mar 30th, until May 1st) Colosseum_Tidesdale_Popup.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Goal.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Start.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Win.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Lose.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Prize.png ---- |-| 6th= (March 2018) The 6th tournament boss was the Yukon Wolf : Win 335 Yukon Whistles in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from Mar 2nd, until Mar 30th) Colosseum_YukonWolf_Popup.png Colosseum_YukonWolf_Goal.png Colosseum_YukonWolf_Start.png Colosseum_YukonWolf_Win.png Colosseum_YukonWolf_Lose.png Colosseum_YukonWolf_Prize.png Colosseum_YukonWolf_Prize2.png Colosseum_YukonWolf_Prize3.png ---- |-| 5th= (February 2018) The 5th tournament boss was the Shivering Snuggler : Win 335 Snuggler Pawprints in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from Feb 2nd, until Mar 2nd) Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler_Popup.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler_Goal.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler_Start.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler_Win.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler_Lose.png Colosseum_ShiveringSnuggler_Prize.png ---- |-| 4th= (January 2018) The 4th tournament boss was the Kingfisher : Win 335 Kingfisher Feathers in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from Jan 5th, until Feb 2nd) Colosseum_Kingfisher_Popup.png Colosseum_Kingfisher_Goal.png Colosseum_Kingfisher_Start.png Colosseum_Kingfisher_Win.png Colosseum_Kingfisher_Lose.png Colosseum_Kingfisher_Prize.png ---- |-| 3rd= (December 2017) The 3rd tournament boss was the Abominabull : Win 335 Abominabull Bells in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 38 days from Nov 28th, 2017 until Jan 5th, 2018) Colosseum_Abominabull_Popup.png Colosseum_Abominabull_Goal.png Colosseum_Abominabull_Start.png Colosseum_Abominabull_Win.png Colosseum_Abominabull_Lose.png Colosseum_Abominabull_Prize.png ---- |-| 2nd= (November 2017) The 2nd tournament boss was the Autumoth : Win 335 Autumn Stones in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 28 days from Oct 31st, until Nov 28th) Colosseum_Autumoth_Popup.png Colosseum_Autumoth_Goal.png Colosseum_Autumoth_Start.png Colosseum_Autumoth_Win.png Colosseum_Autumoth_Lose.png Colosseum_Autumoth_Prize.png to be updated ---- |-| 1st= (September-October 2017) The 1st tournament boss was the Tidesdale : Win 490 Tidesdale Stones (name TBC) in the Colosseum to claim yours! (Event was available at level 17 and ran for 39 days from Sep 22nd, until Oct 31st) Colosseum_Tidesdale_Popup.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Goal.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Start.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Win.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Lose.png Colosseum_Tidesdale_Prize.png ---- ---- Notes *On Sep 20th 2019 the next anticipated Colosseum Tournament failed to appear, with any attempt to open the Colosseum resulting in a 'game crash'! The following day (21st) the Colosseum reopened, but with a Pyro Pony as the apparent prize, after collecting 20 . However only a prize of was actually awarded! This situation pertained until Nov 1st 2019 when the next 'proper' tournamant commenced. It is assumed that any intended tournament was accidentally, or intentionally suspended.